uruguayfandomcom_es-20200214-history
1900
1900 (MCM) fue un año normal comenzado en lunes según el calendario gregoriano. Fue el último año del siglo XIX. Acontecimientos Enero * 3 de enero: en Montreal (Canadá), Emile Berliner comienza a fabricar los discos de siete pulgadas (sencillos), grabados de un solo lado. * 4 de enero: en el distrito de Ajalkalaki (Georgia), un fuerte terremoto provoca la destrucción de seis pueblos. * 8 de enero: en Estados Unidos, el líder de la iglesia mormona declara que la práctica de la poligamia ha sido abandonada por sus seguidores y que su iglesia ya no la autoriza. * 9 de enero: en la Piazza della libertà de Roma (Italia), se funda la Società Sportiva Lazio, club de fútbol. thumb|100px|Cartel de la [[ópera Tosca.]] * 14 de enero: en el teatro Costanzi de Roma (Italia) se estrena la ópera Tosca de Giacomo Puccini. * 21 de enero: en el estado de Colima (México), un fuerte terremoto provoca la muerte a 70 personas y deja cientos de heridos, además de importantes daños materiales. * 27 de enero: en China sucede la rebelión de los bóxers. Diplomáticos extranjeros en Pekín piden acciones disciplinarias. * 29 de enero: en Chicago se funda la Liga estadounidense de Béisbol. Febrero * 1 de febrero: en Barcelona (España), el pintor español Pablo Picasso realiza su primera muestra individual en el café-cervecería Els Quatre Gats. * 9 de febrero: se anuncia la creación de la Copa Davis. * 27 de febrero: en Múnich (Alemania) se funda el club de fútbol FC Bayern. Marzo * 1 de marzo: una escuadra británica es equipada con telegrafía sin hilos, lo que ofrece posibilidades de coordinación militar desconocidas hasta entonces. * 11 de marzo: en la provincia de Almería, España, se funda el Monte de Piedad y Caja de Ahorros de Almería, en actividad hasta su integración en Unicaja en 1991. * 13 de marzo: las Cortes españolas aprueban la modificación de las condiciones de trabajo infantil: se prohíbe contratar a niños menores de diez años, y de esa edad a catorce años, no podrán trabajar más de ocho horas ni por la noche. * 15 de marzo: se representa en París el drama en verso El joven bardo, de Edmond Rostand, con la actriz Sarah Bernhardt como protagonista. * 18 de marzo: en Ámsterdam, Países Bajos, se funda el Amsterdamsche Football Club Ajax. Abril thumb|Bandera de la [[Unión Ciclista Internacional|UCI.]] * 14 de abril: en París (Francia) se funda la Unión Ciclista Internacional, a la que se adhieren los equipos ciclistas de 96 naciones * 14 de abril: apertura de la Exposición Internacional de París, que será visitada por 47 millones de personas. En la Exposición se presenta la primera escalera mecánica de la historia, que genera una considerable expectación. * 22 de abril: tropas francesas conquistan la región de los lagos del Chad en la batalla de Kousseri. * 27 de abril: una gran parte de la capital de Canadá (Otawa), queda destruida por un incendio. * 27 de abril: el físico británico William Thomson (Lord Kelvin) dio una conferencia titulada "Nineteenth-Century Clouds over the Dynamical Theory of Heat and Light" (Nubes del siglo XIX sobre la teoría dinámica del calor y la luz), que iniciaba "La belleza y la claridad de la teoría dinámica, que afirma que el calor y la luz sean modos de movimiento, en la actualidad está oscurecida por dos nubes." Mayo * 1 de mayo: gran agitación obrera en España, con huelgas en casi todos los sectores y dura represión de las fuerzas de seguridad del Estado. * 11 de mayo: el boxeador de Estados Unidos James J. Jeffries vence por KO a su compatriota James J. Corbett en combate celebrado en Coney Island, Nueva York, por el título mundial de los pesos pesados. thumb|100px|Cartel de los [[Juegos Olímpicos de 1900.]] * 20 de mayo: en el marco de la Exposición Universal de París (1900), se celebran los Juegos Olímpicos, que son los segundos de la era moderna. * 26 de mayo: en Colombia ―en el marco de la Guerra de los Mil Días― se libra la batalla de Palonegro. * 28 de mayo: eclipse total de Sol, observable en un arco de visión que se extendía desde Oporto (Portugal), hasta Elche (España). * 31 de mayo: en Sudáfrica, tropas británicas ocupan la ciudad de Johannesburgo, con lo que la Guerra de los Bóeres queda prácticamente decidida. Junio * 9 de junio: en la cárcel británica de Ranchi (ciudad del este de la India) muere bajo misteriosas circunstancias Birsa Munda (25), una importante figura en el Movimiento de independencia indio. thumb|150px|[[Panhard de 1899.]] * 14 de junio: en la carrera automovilística París-Lyon, el piloto francés F. Charron se impone al volante de un Panhard, con una velocidad media de 62 km/h, todo un récord de la época. * 16 de junio: en Lübeck se inaugura el canal Elba-Trave. * 30 de junio: en el puerto de Hoboken (en Nueva Jersey), un incendio causa más de trescientos muertos. Julio * 1 de julio: se estrena en Helsinki, Finlandia, la obra sinfónica Finlandia, del compositor Jean Sibelius. thumb|150px|Vuelo del primer Zeppelin en el [[lago Constanza el 2 de julio de 1900.]] * 2 de julio: en Alemania, partiendo del lago Constanza, el conde Ferdinand von Zeppelin emprende el primer vuelo con el dirigible rígido LZ 1. * 9 de julio: la reina Victoria de Inglaterra promulga la constitución federal de Australia. * 19 de julio: gran éxito en la primera representación de la zarzuela de los hermanos Quintero, El estreno, con música de Chapí. * 19 de julio: entra en servicio el primer tramo del metro de París. * 29 de julio: el rey de Italia Humberto I muere como consecuencia de un atentado anarquista en la ciudad de Monza. * 31 de julio: el vicepresidente de Colombia, José Manuel Marroquín, con el apoyo del ejército, da un golpe de estado contre el presidente Sanclemente. Con esta revolución militar se inicia una guerra que duraría dos años. * 31 de julio: en Mostar (Bosnia y Herzegovina) se registra la temperatura más alta en la Historia de ese país: 46,2 °C (115,2 °F). Agosto * 1 de agosto: la nadadora alemana Renate Schultz, de Hamburgo, registra la sensacional marca de 1 min 27,6 s en estilo libre. Se trata del primer récord femenino en natación del que se tiene conocimiento. * 2 de agosto: en París (Francia) se realiza un fallido atentado contra Muzaffar Ad Din, el sah de Persia. * 9 de agosto: Estados Unidos vence al equipo británico por 3-0, en Boston, en la primera edición del torneo de la Copa Davis. * 12 de agosto: Wilhelm Steinitz, el primer campeón mundial de ajedrez de 1886 a 1894, muere en la miseria en un hospital psiquiátrico de Nueva York. * 25 de agosto: fallece a los 55 años el filósofo alemán Friedrich Nietzsche. Septiembre * 1 de septiembre: en Glasgow, 83 personas permanecen en observación bajo sospecha de padecer la peste bubónica. * 6 de septiembre: el revolucionario ruso Vladímir Lenin llega a Múnich, donde reside de manera ilegal con el nombre de Meyer. thumb|150px|Desastres causados por un huracán en [[Galveston (Texas).]] * 8 de septiembre: Un devastador huracán de categoría 4 en la escala de Saffir-Simpson asola Galveston, Texas matando a entre 6000 y 12 000 personas y dejando a más de 30 000 sin hogar. Se lo recuerda como el Gran Huracán de Galveston. Octubre * 1 de octubre: en la Exposición Universal de París se consigue por primera vez la sincronización del sonido y la imagen en el cine. * 19 de octubre: el físico alemán Max Planck hace públicos los fundamentos básicos a partir de los cuales se llegará a formular la física cuántica. * 25 de octubre: Eugenio Py filma y exhibe la primera película argentina (documental), el Viaje del Dr. Campos Sales a Buenos Aires, que registró la visita a Buenos Aires del presidente de Brasil, Manuel Ferraz de Campos Sales. Eugenio Py lo filmó, reveló y estrenó el mismo día. Lo exhibió en la Casa Rosada, y entre el público se encontraba el presidente Julio Argentino Roca, el expresidente Bartolomé Mitre y el mandatario brasileño. * 28 de octubre: en Barcelona (España) se funda el Real Club Deportivo Español. * 31 de octubre: en Ecuador se crea El escudo de la bandera de Ecuador. 31 de octubre: en España se crean las matrículas automovilísticas. Noviembre * 6 de noviembre: Elecciones presidenciales de Estados Unidos de 1900. El Presidente republicano William McKinley vence en los comicios al demócrata William Jennings Bryan por 242 votos electorales frente a 205 de los demócratas. * 15 de noviembre: estreno en Estocolmo de la obra de August Strindberg Camino de Damasco. thumb|125px|''[[La calle Montorgueil, cuadro de Claude Monet.]] * 22 de noviembre: el pintor Claude Monet expone en la galería parisiense Durand-Ruel. * 30 de noviembre: en su exilio en París fallece el escritor británico Oscar Wilde, máximo representante en literatura de la estética del decadentismo. Diciembre * 1 de diciembre: el Congreso de Bolivia rechaza la pretensión de Chile de un territorio limítrofe entre los dos países. * 1 de diciembre: en México el general Porfirio Díaz ocupa la presidencia por séptima vez para el mandato presidencial 1900-1904. * 14 de diciembre: el físico alemán Max Planck, presenta su teoría cuántica. * 27 de diciembre: la Santa Sede prolonga el Año Santo a seis años para los católicos que viven fuera de Roma. * 31 de diciembre: último día del Siglo XIX. Acontecimientos sin fecha conocida * Se funda Colonia Morelos, unas de las colonias de mormones en el hoy estado de Sonora, México. Nacimientos * 1 de enero: Aurora Redondo, actriz española (f. 1996). * 1 de enero: Xavier Cugat, compositor y director de orquesta español (f. 1990). * 4 de enero: James Bond, ornitólogo estadounidense (f. 1989). * 5 de enero: Yves Tanguy, pintor surrealista estadounidense de origen francés (f. 1955). * 8 de enero: Serge Poliakoff, pintor ruso (f. 1969). * 16 de enero: Edith Frank-Holländer, personalidad alemana (f. 1945). * 17 de enero: Pepe Arias, actor cómico argentino (f. 1967). * 25 de enero: Theodosius Dobzhansky, genetista ucraniano (f. 1975). * 27 de enero: Hyman Rickover, almirante estadounidense (f. 1986). * 28 de enero: Hermann Kesten, escritor alemán (f. 1996). * 5 de febrero: Jacques Prévert, escritor y guionista de cine francés (f. 1977). * 5 de febrero: Adlai Stevenson, político estadounidense (f. 1962). * 11 de febrero: Thomas Hitchcock Jr, jugador de polo estadounidense (f. 1944). * 11 de febrero: Hans-Georg Gadamer, filósofo y centenario alemán (f. 2002). * 19 de febrero: Giorgos Seferis, poeta y diplomático griego (f. 1971). * 22 de febrero: Luis Buñuel, director de cine español (f. 1983). * 22 de febrero: Sean O'Faolain, escritor irlandés (f. 1991). * 28 de febrero: Wolfram Hirth, piloto e ingeniero aeronáutico alemán (f. 1959). * 2 de marzo: Kurt Weill, compositor alemán (f. 1950). * 6 de marzo: Abraham Shlonsky, poeta y editor ucraniano-israelí (f. 1973). * 9 de marzo: Howard H. Aiken, ingeniero informático estadounidense (f. 1973). * 11 de marzo: Leopoldo Marechal, escritor argentino (f. 1970). * 12 de marzo: Gustavo Rojas Pinilla, militar colombiano, dictador entre 1953 y 1957 (f. 1975). * 13 de marzo: Salote Tupou III, reina tongana entre 1918 y 1965 (f. 1965). * 15 de marzo: Wolfgang Schadewaldt, filólogo alemán (f. 1974). * 19 de marzo: Jean Frédéric Joliot-Curie, físico francés, premio nobel de química en 1935 (f. 1958). * 23 de marzo: Erich Fromm, psicoanalista estadounidense de origen alemán (f. 1980). * 2 de abril: Roberto Arlt, escritor y dramaturgo argentino (f. 1942). * 5 de abril: Spencer Tracy, actor estadounidense (f. 1967). * 6 de abril: Ángel Valbuena Prat, crítico e historiador español (f. 1977). * 7 de abril: Tebbs Lloyd Johnson, atleta británico (f. 1984). * 19 de abril: Allen Jenkins, actor estadounidense (f. 1974). * 21 de abril: Hans Fritzsche, periodista y líder nazi alemán (f. 1953). * 25 de abril: Fidel Velázquez, líder sindical mexicano (f. 1997). * 26 de abril: Charles Richter, sismólogo estadounidense (f. 1985). * 27 de abril: Walter Lantz, dibujante y animador estadounidense (f. 1994). * 28 de abril: Maurice Thorez, líder sindical comunista francés (f. 1964). * 28 de abril: Jan Hendrik Oort, astrónomo neerlandés (f. 1992). * 12 de mayo: Pedro Puig Adam, matemático español (f. 1960). * 14 de mayo: Mario Soffici, director de cine argentino de origen italiano (f. 1977). * 17 de mayo: Ruhollah Jomeini dirigente político iraní (f. 1989). * 22 de mayo: Yvonne de Gaulle, personalidad francesa (f. 1979). * 26 de mayo: Aaron Douglas, pintor estadounidense (f. 1979). * 12 de junio: Clyde Geronimi, director de cine de animación italoestadounidense (f. 1989). * 15 de junio: Gotthard Günther, filósofo alemán (f. 1984). * 17 de junio: María Tereza Montoya, empresaria teatral y actriz mexicana (f. 1970). * 17 de junio: Martin Bormann, líder nazi alemán (f. 1945). * 29 de junio: Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, escritor y piloto francés (f. 1944). * 7 de julio: María Bard, actriz alemana (f. 1944). * 8 de julio: George Antheil, músico estadounidense (f. 1959). * 12 de julio: Manuel Antonio Pérez Sánchez, poeta gallego (f. 1930). * 13 de julio: Teresa de Los Andes, monja carmelita chilena (f. 1920). * 19 de julio: Nathalie Sarraute, novelista francesa (f. 1999). * 27 de julio: Charles Vidor, cineasta estadounidense de origen húngaro (f. 1959). * 4 de agosto: Elizabeth Bowes-Lyon, reina consorte británica (f. 2002). * 4 de agosto: Arturo Umberto Illia, presidente argentino (f. 1983). * 6 de agosto: Cecil Howard Green, científico, filántropo y centenario estadounidense de origen británico (f. 2003). * 8 de agosto: Rafael Botí, pintor español (f. 1995). * 11 de agosto: Charlie Paddock, atleta estadounidense (f. 1943). * 11 de agosto: Alexander Mosolov, compositor soviético (f. 1977). * 14 de agosto: Arturo Umberto Illia, presidente argentino entre 1963 y 1966 (f. 1983). * 23 de agosto: Ernst Krenek, compositor austriaco (f. 1991). * 25 de agosto: sir Hans Adolf Krebs, médico y bioquímico alemán (f. 1981). * 3 de septiembre: Urho Kekkonen, presidente finlandés entre 1956 y 1982 (f. 1986). * 12 de septiembre: Haskell Curry, lógico y matemático estadounidense (f. 1982). * 28 de septiembre: Borís Yefímov, dibujante ruso (f. 2008). * 30 de septiembre: Joaquín Pardavé, actor, cantautor, guionista y director de cine mexicano (f. 1955). * 7 de octubre: Heinrich Himmler, dirigente nazi alemán (f. 1945). * 8 de noviembre: Margaret Mitchell, escritora estadounidense (f. 1949). * 23 de noviembre: Mestre Bimba (Manuel dos Reis Machado), artista marcial brasileño (f. 1974). * 25 de noviembre: Rudolf Höß, dirigente nazi alemán (f. 1947). * 3 de diciembre: Richard Kuhn, químico alemán, premio nobel de química en 1938 (f. 1967). * 22 de diciembre: Marc Allegret, cineasta suizo (f. 1973). Nacimientos sin fecha conocida * En 1900 o 1901: Joaquín Penina, anarquista catalán, asesinado por la dictadura militar a los 29 años en Rosario (Argentina) en 1930. Fallecimientos Enero a junio * 3 de enero: Edwin George Monk, compositor británico (n. 1819). * 8 de enero: Felipe Berriozábal, político mexicano (n. 1827). * 19 de enero: Martin Bergen, beisbolista estadounidense (n. 1872). * 20 de enero: John Ruskin, escritor, crítico cultural y reformador social británico (n. 1819). * 20 de enero: Richard Blackmore, escritor británico (n. 1825). * 22 de enero: David Edward Hughes, físico estadounidense de origen británico (n. 1831). * 25 de enero: Adelaida Victoria de Hohenlohe-Langenburg, duquesa española (n. 1835). * 31 de enero: John Sholto Douglas, octavo marqués de Queensberry, creador de las reglas del boxeo conocidas como Reglas de Queensberry (n. 1844). * 6 de febrero: Uladislao Castellano, arzobispo argentino (n. 1834). * 6 de marzo: Gottlieb Daimler, fabricante de autos alemán (n. 1834). * 9 de marzo: Otto Maria Carpeaux, ensayista, crítico literario y periodista austríaco nacionalizado brasileño (f. 1978). * 15 de marzo: Elwin Bruno Christoffel, pintor español (n. 1844). * 23 de marzo: Lorenzo Casanova Ruiz, físico y matemático alemán (n. 1829). * 30 de marzo: Leonardo Murialdo, sacerdote y santo católico italiano (n. 1828). * 2 de abril: Gustaf Åkerhielm, político sueco (n. 1833). * 5 de abril: Joseph Louis François Bertrand, matemático y economista francés (n. 1822). * 7 de abril: Frederic Edwin Church, pintor paisajista estadounidense (n. 1826). * 10 de abril: Miguel Blanco Múzquiz, abogado y militar mexicano (n. 1817). * 12 de abril: Tomás Gomensoro, presidente uruguayo (n. 1810). * 14 de abril: Ernest Boulanger, compositor francés (n. 1815). * 16 de abril: Dankmar Adler, arquitecto alemán (n. 1844). * 18 de abril: Rudolf Charousek, ajedrecista húngaro (n. 1873). * 19 de abril: Iván Aivazovski, pintor ruso (n. 1817). * 20 de abril: Joseph Bertrand, matemático francés (n. 1822). * 21 de abril: Alphonse Milne Edwards, ornitólogo francés (n. 1835). * 26 de abril: Eugenio Torelli Viollier, periodista italiano, cofundador del ''Corriere della Sera (n. 1842). * 13 de mayo: Alberto Bosch y Fustegueras, ingeniero y político español (n. 1848). * 28 de mayo: George Grove, escritor sobre música y editor británico (n. 1820). * 5 de junio: Stephen Crane, escritor estadounidense (n. 1871). * 20 de junio: Klemens von Ketteler, embajador alemán en Pekín, asesinado por los rebeldes bóxers (n. 1853). Fallecimientos (julio a diciembre) * 18 de julio: Johan Kjeldahl, químico danés (n. 1849). * 29 de julio: Humberto I, político italiano, rey entre 1878 y 1900 (n. 1844). * 4 de agosto: Etienne Lenoir, ingeniero belga, creador del motor de combustión interna (n. 1822). * 5 de agosto: Santiago Pérez Manosalva, escritor, educador, periodista y político colombiano (n. 1830). * 7 de agosto: Wilhelm Liebknecht, político socialista alemán (n. 1826). * 12 de agosto: Wilhem Steinitz, primer campeón mundial de ajedrez (n. 1836). * 16 de agosto: Eça de Queirós, narrador y diplomático portugués (n. 1845). * 24 de agosto: Carlos Cassaffousth, ingeniero argentino (n. 1854). * 25 de agosto: Friedrich Nietzsche, filósofo alemán (n. 1844). * 25 de agosto: Kuroda Kiyotaka, primer ministro japonés (n. 1840). * 23 de septiembre: Arsenio Martínez-Campos Antón, militar y político español (n. 1831). * 13 de octubre: Adolphe Cochery, político y periodista francés (n. 1826). * 10 de noviembre: Armand David, naturalista francés (n. 1826). * 22 de noviembre: Arthur Seymour Sullivan, compositor británico (n. 1842). * 30 de noviembre: Oscar Wilde, escritor británico (n. 1854). Fallecimientos sin fecha conocida * En 1900: Lucio Dueñas, religioso y líder guerrillero español (n. 1817). Demografía * La población mundial alcanza una estimación de 1.650 millones. ** África: 133 millones ** Asia: 947 millones *** Japón: 44 millones ** Europa: 408 millones *** Alemania: 56 millones *** España: 19 millones *** Francia: 39 millones *** Italia: 32 millones *** Reino Unido: 35 millones *** Rusia: 98 millones ** América: 156 millones *** Estados Unidos: 76 millones ** Oceanía: 6 millones * Las ciudades más pobladas de la Tierra eran: # Londres (Reino Unido), 6.507.000 # París (Francia), 3.750.000 # Nueva York (Estados Unidos), 3.437.000 # Berlín (Imperio alemán), 1.889.000 # Viena (Imperio austrohúngaro), 1.769.000 # Chicago (Estados Unidos), 1.699.000 # Tokio (Japón), 1.497.000 # San Petersburgo (Imperio ruso), 1.439.000 # Mánchester (Reino Unido), 1.435.000 # Filadelfia (Estados Unidos), 1.293.697 # Moscú (Imperio ruso), 1.175.000 Deportes * 14 de abril: se funda en París la Unión Ciclista Internacional, a la que se adhieren los equipos ciclistas de 96 naciones. * 14 de mayo al 28 de octubre: en París (Francia) se celebran los Juegos Olímpicos. * 25 de mayo: Inauguración en Montevideo del Estadio Gran Parque Central, estadio del Club Nacional de Football, en el que se jugó el primer partido de la historia de la Copa Mundial de Fútbol, el 13 de julio de 1930. * 28 de octubre: Un grupo de estudiantes catalanes, con Ángel Rodríguez Ruiz a la cabeza, fundan el Real Club Deportivo Español. * 1 de noviembre: en Palermo (Italia) se funda el club Unione Sportiva Città di Palermo. Referencias Enlaces externos Categoría:1900